Virtual space systems that facilitate user progression through leveling are known. Users of those systems are typically enabled to advance their levels within the virtual space through gameplays facilitated by those systems. For example, a user may accumulate experience points through gameplays by interacting with virtual space objects and/or competing with other players within the virtual space.